Testing Ocie
by Aqua279
Summary: random test idea. Hope youguys like it. Triangle type thing. Obviously TobiasXrachel if ican work it in there. OOC duh, and basically bad i think...RXR
1. Chapter 1

Testing Ocie

**Testing Ocie**

**Kay guys, I'm writing this as a test for another story that has taken me for **_**ever**_** to write. So please be honest. Yes I realize most of them will be out of character and I also realize that Rachel is dead. Just go back a few (a lot) of the books. Okay? Bear with me, alright? Be honest!! –Izzy by the way, Ocie is pronounced OC alright?? Underlined is thought speak. Italics alone is either emphasized or thought.. **

Ocie ran for her life. Not that this was a shock. She was always running, always preparing for death or a fight. Not that this was new. You know. She was fourteen and only four nine. Her hair was blonde with red streaks and pale skin. Her eyes are bright green. She ran faster, pushing all four cheetah legs faster, telling her self that as soon as she got four miles from THEM she'd turn back to human. Of course, it'd be her luck, getting stuck as a feline. She'd much rather be a wolf or something more blood thirsty. Actually, she'd rather stay human, so she ran even faster. A barn. She morphed back while in motion, falling flat on her face at the feet of some boy.

"Who are you?" He asked, not helping her up, but tensing.

"Who are YOU?" She asked in a muffled voice, trying to push herself up. Things were not going her way. The boy leaned down, squatting until they were almost face to face. He had dark black hair, olive skin, and really dark chocolate brown eyes. Lust at first sight. _Nice Ocie…_ she thought to herself. _Just perfect…_

"My name is Marco. What is yours?" He asked rudely, waiting impatiently. Ocie stood up quickly, followed by this Marco. She was disappointed to see that he was taller than her.

"My name's Ocie. What do you want?"

"_You_ got in _my_ way, remember?" He'd seen her in cheetah morph. Great. Growling, Ocie turned her head to the side and started rubbing dirt and blood off of her cheek. Just perfect; this just topped her night.

"Unfortunately, I do. So what do you want?"

"Did you see her guys?" Marco whispered, looking behind her. She whipped around, tensed for battle. A boy with broad shoulders and brown hair stood there, next to a girl with short hair and brown skin. Beside them stood a girl with beautiful features, blonde hair, blue eyes. On her shoulder stood a red tailed hawk. They were all taller than her.

_You in morph, too? Or is it just me who can do that?_ She thought…_at_ the hawk. It cocked its head to the side.

Who are you? I saw you morph. Are you with the Yeerks or the Andalites? Can we trust you?

Ocie smirked and shook her head. Then with a sour look, she sat on the grass.

"Okay, oh paranoid ones. I'm Ocie. I think I know about you guys. I'm with the Andalites. Marshall and Heidi should be joining me in a few days. Who's side are YOU on??" she asked, smiling. They all seemed shell shocked at the fact that she just admitted it without a pause. _OH well. If I get killed, at least Marshall and Heidi are safe for now._ She thought. That's how she'd always been, of course. Death didn't make her shiver.

"We're on the Andalites side. But how do we know that you're not one of them?" The boy with brown hair asked. His super serious brown eyes locked into Ocies green ones, making her look with a fierce expression.

"I don't know. You figure it out. I mean, why would I flat out lie anyways? And how many Yeerks do you know can morph? Into Earth creatures any who?" She sighed, leaning back onto her palms. She ignored Marco behind her, though her head was almost on his legs. She could feel uncomfortable vibes coming off of him.

"No, but still. You know how careful we have to be if you've been fighting the Yeerks like us. I mean… things are very dangerous, no?" The girl with short hair asked, smiling a little. Obviously, she trusted Ocie.

"Yes. But I could easily run if I wanted. I've never seen Human Controllers take this lightly to someone morphing right in front of them." Ocie challenged. Marshall flashed through her mind. Of course the stupid boy would not care whether or not these people could be possible allies, he'd get so nervous he'd take all of the boys out and tell Heidi to finish off the girls. Not cool.

Why should we trust you? Can you help us? And where did you get the power to morph? 

"I can help yous guys." She nodded. "You don't have to trust me, but it would make things a lot easier. And I would tell you where the morph things came from, among other things, but I don't remember anything." She shrugged.

"Oh yes, we should so believe you." The blonde girls tone made Ocie lurch to her feet, angered easily. The girl looked like she thought it was a joke. Unfortunately, she didn't know where Ocie grew up.

"You know what? I don't care what you think, Preppy Barbie. Just wait. If you ever need help, don't expect my help." With that Ocie turned on her heels, only to be caught on the shoulders by 'Marco'. She snarled. "Watch it."

"Rachel, we could use the help." The boy said from behind her. 'Rachel' let out a growl.

"Jake, we don't need the help. I mean, sure we have slow days, but we can take them. We don't need help. And I don't like the fact that she's so open to admitting to this." Rachel shook her head.

"Well, we can do one of two things," Jake said, "we can let her in and see if she's trustworthy- in the case of her not being honest, we can take care of her- or two we can just take care of her here and now."

"Heh. Marshall would never let that happen. Plus I can take any of yous on But let's not _take care of_ anyone, alright?" Ocie said with a smirk. "I would just like to inform you, Barbie, that I openly admit to being able to morph into animals because I can sense the animals in yous. It's quite obvious in our personalities. And you are a bunch of teens. Ooh scary!" She feigned shaking, trying to squirm out of Marco's grasp. He let go immediately, going to stand by the rest of the group.

**Chapter One: Probation**

**Ocies point of view**

I have never met a more annoying group of kids in my life. They said that I could join them under a few circumstances- one: I had to tell them about what I did remember about my past. Two I had to tell them about Marshall, and Heidi. Three I had to stay within sight of at least one "Animorph" at all times. Meaning I at least had somewhere to stay every night- which is saying something. Unfortunately they decided to leave me with the bird to tell my story, in his meadow. Just so that I couldn't hurt him. Birds can fly away quickly.

Alright, tell me_._ He said. Yes, I know his name. Tobias. But I'd prefer to annoy him.

"Well, Toby, what do you want me to say. I mean, I not only have to talk to a bird-no offense- but I have to tell my so called life story. Help me here." I smiled. The boy sighed in my head and started to morph. He was in bike shorts, had messy blonde hair, and blue eyes. I almost gasped, but managed to keep my composure. He was almost a spitting image of Marshall. Marshall's hair was darker and had blue streaks in it, and his eyes were two different colors. Other than that the cheek bones were the same, the nose, the lips. The jaw was a bit weaker on Tobias, but the gaze was even the same.

"Tell me where you lived."

"Illinois."

"Which part?"

"I don't know. Somewhere downtown Chicago. I guess it was somewhere bad. I have a bad habit of being mean and loud and possibly aggressive if you really piss me off." I shrugged, smiling. He frowned.

"Okay, what do you remember of your family?"

"What do you remember of the check list you're going off of?" I retorted, watching his expression. It barely flickered shocked.

"I asked a question. Answer or I can tell Jake the deals off." I shook my head and leaned back on my palms.

"Um… I think I had a sister and I know I have an older brother. His name is Adrean. I sometimes see him here. He's protective, but I don't think he knows I'm alive." I shrugged. Tobias nodded with a slight wince.

"Alright. How about what you've been doing to stop the Yeerks."

"We've been keeping ourselves alive. As in, they know who we are. As in they have our names. This is why we changed them. Do you honestly think that my hair was actually blonde until last year? I was pure brunette, sweetie." I smirked, rolling to my feet.

"Ocies not your real name? What is it?"

"Can't tell you that. If I did, I'd have to kill you." I smiled this time, no sarcasm in it: just sugary sweet seriousness. He moved on.

"So you let the Yeerks know your identity? Do you fight them at all?"

"We don't really get a choice when they're chasing us and trying to kill us." I said dryly. He nodded. "And we didn't LET them know our identity. They just knew when we woke up."

"About Marshall." I winced.

"He looks like you…only taller actually. Not as lanky. He looks meaner than you to be more specific. Like I guess it's just slight similarities. As your lips look the same, your nose, and the shape of your jaw. His features are more angular, which is why he looks so mean. His jaw is stronger. He's very intimidating. You guys have the same shaped eyes, though. Heidi has brown hair and brown eyes. Marshall is mean when it comes to his family or people he loves." I paused for a breath. "And he does fight very hard. He has a personal grudge against a certain Human Controller that they've recently upped in rank. His name is Tom…I think. Well, he's out to kill- out for blood. I actually get scared of him when he's like that…" I trialed off, thinking of how cold his ice blue eye could get, how blood like his brown eye could look… "Heidi is the same, except it's like she's a sugar cookie- with poison in the middle. She's always ready and willing to kill- on Marshall's command. She's like empty besides that. It's like where Marshall can be affectionate she's completely and totally robot like. Ready to kill. Blood shed is the only thing that keeps her awake. I worry about her." I said quietly.

"So, Marshall and Heidi are…?" Tobias trailed off suggestively. I blushed with jealousy.

"No!" I hissed, my fists clenching. Tobias put his hands up lazily in defense. I guess he thought he was in no danger considering he was at least five nine and I was only four nine. Jerk.

"Didn't mean anything. Moving on. Visser Three?" He asked quietly. I heard my own breath quicken, my fists clench, and my eyes slip closed. Rage, violence, and hate filled me at once. I couldn't see when I opened my eyes. Red. All red. I was shaking.

"I know him. Of course. He killed someone close to me. I don't know who, but I know it hurt so badly." I snapped, trying to fix my breath. Not working. I was on my knees when I regained my senses. I sat down immediately, embarrassed and pride bruised.

"Um…okay. Right. What about the Sharing?"

"Meeting where they recruit new members. Controllers, what ever." I looked away, knowing that my face was super pale and knowing that that made the scar on my jaw look more noticeable. It didn't even touch my mouth, so no one seen it. Just from below my ear to my chin. On my left side. Don't know where it came from, don't care. I just know I get embarrassed thinking about it. I also get embarrassed knowing that my teeth were just barely slanting inward. No one ever notices this either, but I do. My canines are sharper than average. Faults. All faults.

"What about-"

"Stop it! Just quit! I have answered enough questions Dad! Stop asking them! You are always doing that! Just stop it! Please!" I cried before realizing it. Why did these Animorphs bring up feelings and memories?! I don't want them!! Tobias looked at me in confused shock.

"Um…I'm not your dad. But okay. I think Jake will be fine with that. Except he wants to know what you can morph."

"Wolf, cheetah, tigress, shark, falcon, anaconda-don't ask-, and some other things that I can't exactly recall;. I think there was a l-lizard at some point." I shuddered. Being a komodo dragon that craved flesh for a half an hour was disgusting.

"How did you manage to get a shark??" He asked seriously.

"Marshall took care of the details. That's all I remember really. Any more questions, Officer?" I asked, getting slightly agitated. How many questions did he have.

"I guess not. I have to go report back. You gonna run or are you gonna show me that falcon morph?" He asked. I grinned and jumped into the air, morphing in 'flight'.

**Meanwhile back at the farm….JK. at Cassie's barn**

Tobias relayed all of my info to Jake without turning human. I carefully morphed human and sat comfortably in my full body outfit made of black material. Marco was leaning on the barn with his face upturned towards the sun and his eyes closed, hands in his pockets. Cassie was listening carefully to Tobias with Jake and Rachel. I sighed and shrugged, walking over to Marco.

"HI!" I said too enthusiastically. He jerked a little, but didn't open his eyes,

"Hello." He said quietly. I pouted. Alright little boy, I shall get you to speak.

"Do you think I'm short?" I asked. This time he did open his eyes, eyeing how tall I was.

"Yes, considering I'm considered short here." He continued staring, taking in the too nice way I was smiling. Then he sighed and sat down. I followed in suit. He seemed to be friendlier than the rest of them.

"Is it always like this?" I asked quietly. I was scanning the sky for a black hawk and a raven.

"What? Everyone being tense and nervous about traitors and aliens that can take over minds? Nope, just today." He said sarcastically.

"Well, if that's the case I'll come back three weeks ago." I joked, watching the sky intently. He snorted.

"Yeah, if only we could go back in time and change some things." At this I got frustrated and rolled so I was sitting directly in front of him.

"Why? Do you not like the fact that you're helping innocents? They've only wanted help. It should make you proud to think that you're helping people." I said vehemently. He seemed taken aback.

"I…well…uhm…I didn't mean it that way, it's just I don't like risking my life everyday."

"And the rest of us do? Mark, you should honestly think before you speak. I mean, look at the green grass. The blue sky, the red barn, the black ants…do you honestly think your friends and mine enjoy risking the loss of all of this? I think not!!"

_**Two weeks later 1**__**st**__** person**_

Marshall and Heidi have yet to show; Jake has announced that I'm still on probation; Cassie is nice to me; Rachel doesn't like me still but is starting to come around. Tobias doesn't care either way. Marco, though, is the one I can relate to, though. He is sarcastic so much that it makes me happy. Because of course, it's like hiding from the real world. Something I'm sure even normal kids want to do sometimes,

"Would you two shut up for once?! We're trying to think of a battle plan!" Jake hissed, used to our loud laughing and joking around. I grimaced.

"Let's go into the woods." I said, my ADD making it hard to focus on sitting still. Marco- who had gotten used to his nicknames from me (i.e. Mark, Marcello, Marcy…etc…)- just sighed.

"Why, again?"

"Because I want to see who would win- your wolf, or mine. Mine is different than yours." I smirked, proud of myself.

"If you're implying that my brown wolf is a male, oh contraire. Jake got the male one."

"Nope. Though that is funny. Um, I mean that my wolf is white. That sounds weird. But it's really useful in northern states." I grinned and concentrated on Akila- the wolf, I'd named her. Marco concentrated on his animal, obviously. When I finished growing claws, fur, a tail, and fangs, I looked over at Marco. His wolf was considerably bigger than mine, but I was faster than both Heidi and Marshall. Beat that!

Ready? Set…GO! I took off slowly, then started picking up speed, weaving around Marco's legs, nipping at them. He growled and tried to bite me, but I fell backwards, then weaved in front of him. I have recently taught him the art of morphing while in motion- whilst extremely painful, it is extraordinarily useful. So we started morphing human, trying to learn how to gain balance and stand. It didn't work. We ended up falling all over each other. It was funny. I stood on him, holding my arms up in triumph.

"I, Ocie Rose McGavin win the race!" I said broadly, smiling with a cold look in my eyes. Marco had stilled underneath me. "What?"

"Was Rose your name before you changed it?" He asked, trying to push me off. I just moved every time he rolled, so I would stay on.

"Who wants to know?" I snapped, still defensive. Whoopsy…

"Marcella, that's who." He rolled his eyes and stood up quickly, making me fall over. I growled and yanked his leg hard, forcing him to the ground. Marshall's name flashed to my mind, but I ignored it. Something snapped. A twig, perhaps?

"Did you hear that?" I muttered, tensing up.

"Uh-huh. Sh!t." He replied, trying to get up. I grabbed his arm, but he just stood up with me latched on. Stupido punta. I listened hard, listening for heavy breathing, for heavy footsteps, for anything that would tell us it was a Yeerk…Nothing.

"I…don't…want…to…go…back!" I hissed, suddenly terrified. They wanted us. The us as in the three renegades that never even got to choose like these five. Marco looked at me oddly.

"What? Never mind. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and took off running far faster than I thought he was capable of. So not only can short people be funny, but we can run fast! HaHA!! A red tailed hawk flew over us, asking Marco what was wrong. He mentioned something about my freaking, but not much, and something about a few odd noises. Tobias said he'd go th check it out.

It wasn't long before we were all in morphs of huge animals and running into the deep woods, scanning it for a rouge Hork-bajir and Taxxon. Jake was a large orange and black tiger, Rachel was a huge grizzly bear, Cassie was a wolf; Tobias was a polar bear; Marco was a gorilla and I was a white tiger with black stripes. Something caught my attention. There were six animal's here- two polar bears. I blinked rapidly, though my tiger's body was blood thirsty. I was barely aware in the tiger's mind. I knew that we'd traveled at least four miles.

Prince Jake, we've been in morph for ten minutes_._ An unrecognizable voice said, making me glance at the extra polar bear. Yup. That's who it was.

Right. Keep your eyes open_._ Then something lashed out at Marco. He King Kong-ed it and lunged at the Hork-bajir. I went for its legs, ready to kill. Blood. I could smell blood everywhere and it was enthralling Hera- the tiger. We both have a slightly blood thirsty side. She shows hers more than I do. I felt something gross and fuzzy brush past me, so I swung my paw at the Taxxon, taking out its Jell-o like eyes. It roared strangely and reared back on its hind legs. Human or animal blood sputtered and caught my attention. The grizzly bear was struggling with four Hork-bajir. I lunged over, taking two of them down. Then my liquid steel muscles coiled and I pounced, ripping into scale like flesh. This was so much more enthralling than fighting to get away… I roared loudly, feeling something cut into my hind leg. A wolf and a tiger bounded past, chasing something. The two polar bears were fighting three Taxxons expertly. The gorilla was nowhere to be seen. Gone. Just like Haley, and Joey, and Falon…My muscles were braced and the tiger was panting. _Marco…_ I thought, looking around. And then I was ripping through the flesh of everything in my path. Suddenly a jet black jaguar leapt over my head, followed by a dingo with all spiked teeth. I purred loudly, letting them know it was okay. They turned to the monsters and tore them to shreds with us.

**Farm**

We were all running, panting, sweating. But human. We stopped inside of Cassie's barn, watching as she closed the doors. Jake sat down and lay on his back, Rachel sat down and let Tobias rest on her shoulder. Marco just stood, eyes rolling wildly, nostrils flared. And I was so happy to see Marshall's angular face that I jumped on him, hugging him so tightly I'm sure he couldn't breath.

"Are you alright, Ocie? You should have never run off on us." He murmured into my hair. I just shrugged. Heidi stood stock still, her angular features drawn in worry and possible fear. Wariness. Marco snorted and turned around, muttering things.

"I'm fine. I did run off, what'cha gonna do about it? Things are going to get better, Marshall. These guys are the Animorphs. They-" I stopped, looking over Heidi's shoulder from my spot, with my legs wrapped around Marshall's waist. It was…it was…

"Oh my goth. Is that…a…are you a…is that…" I trailed off, unable to speak. Because what stood not ten feet from me was in no way a mistake, an Andalite. Marshall turned quickly, shielding me with his body. I grunted and dropped to the ground, going towards the alien. "You were in the fight today, weren't you?" I asked with out hesitation.

Yes. I nodded and looked at Marco directly into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Name?" I asked. He looked away.

"We call him Ax." He said stiffly. I cocked my head to the side and looked at the glare he was shooting Marshall…uh-oh. Well it was fun while it lasted, but I have a feeling it's gonna be sheltered cutie against city bad-ass. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO!

_**Testing Ocie Chapter Two **_

_Here ya go!! Chapter two that is taking me forever to write because I got lazy, okay?? (sticks tongue out) I'm typing I'm typing…gah.. Oh and if something is out of date or not up to date just ignore it and go along with it! Go With the flow!! And I realize they're ooc but bah. And think- if you were in a war where no one could be trusted do you think they'd be easy going with her? And I'm letting them become more friendly with them because I want to so there. _

_**First Person Cassie's barn Next Day. **_

Jake was coming up with a plan, Cassie and Rachel helping him. Tobias was listening quietly from the rafters like usual. Marco was listening from a distance, an agitated look on his face. Oh well. I was happy with Marshall and Heidi. Mostly Marshall because Heidi, as always, was being unresponsive. "You three, are you going to come over here or are you going to sit there and listen all day?" Jake called, stressed. His face was drawn and tired. Ugh. I crawled over by them and lay down, Marshall standing over me and Heidi listening closely.

"Right. So we've found another entrance that hasn't been sealed off or blocked by something that will alert them of our entrance. It's- believe it or not- in Starbucks. Or behind it." Rachel said with a grimace. I winced.

"NO! NOT STARBUCKS!! Alas, it has been corrupted." I sighed sadly. Some one chuckled a little, but said nothing.

"Anyways, we'll need something small first, then something large- dangerous." Cassie sighed, giving everyone either an ew look or a 'lizard' look. Gross.

"Um…I honestly don't think I want to try a bug. Well I have been a mosquito but it was gross. I don't want to do it again." I said, standing up. Not that it did much help. Marco still loomed over me and he's shorter than everyone here. "Lizards. Small geckos. They're everywhere." Cassie said, holding her hand out. I sighed and touched the small lizard and concentrated on it. As did everyone else. Marshall shivered and bit his lip. Tobias morphed human and stood next to Rachel as they watched. "When are we doing this, again?" Marshall asked quietly, taking a step back.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow night." Marco suggested quietly, eyes down.

"Me too." Cassie said. Jakes taught face relaxed for a second, then he was looking stressed again.

"What?! They could move it by then! I mean, if we want to catch them., we've got to go now, now, now!" Rachel said, looking at all of us in turn. "Rachel's right, guys. We have to act quickly." Jake sighed, sounding way too tired for his own health. I cleared my throat. "Why don't just a few of us go? Those who think they're not too tired to do so, they can come. The rest stay back and rest up for the next 'raid'. Right? It sounds good…" I said, looking at everyone. Rachel looked slightly thoughtful and slightly annoyed, Jake was looking stubborn -just a little-Marco was looking around like "who? Me?" and Cassie was smiling a little. Marshall didn't care, obviously, and Heidi was looking dead on her feet. No one said anything yet. Tobias didn't say anything reassuring. Not that I expected him to. But it would have helped.

"Well…don't you think that's a bit risky? I mean, what if one of us gets hurt and there's only a few of us there and no one can get help. Because there's too much going on?" Jake suggested tiredly. "Jake, I'm sure you guys did fine with only five people there before we came! I mean, Marshall, Heidi, me, and two other people can come and then the rest can stay!" I said stubbornly with my hands on my hips. Jakes shoulders slumped a little bit.

"Right. Well, who's going?" He asked, looking around tiredly. Rachel stepped forward immediately, along with Tobias and Ax. "Great. Just perfect. Who's going?" "Jake, just calm down. You haven't been getting much sleep lately. Why don't both the guys go with Rachel. It won't be that bad to have more than five people and one Andalite there. It might help. While you, Marco, and I stay here and rest up, maybe thinking of another plan for if this one goes right." Cassie said with a smile. Jake sat down with a sigh and leaned back, eyes closing.

"Alright, I'll take that as our cue to go…" I said, thinking of the pretty falcon I'd acquired; of the pattern of it's feathers. I felt my self shrink, cringing inwardly at the crunching of my spine shrinking. My fingers turned to feathers as my skin changed to the lovely pattern of her feathers. My mouth turned to a beak and my eyesight sharpened. My feet turned to talons and I lost my teeth. Marshall started to turn into his Buteo Swainsoni hawk. Dark brown feathers with a reddish hood, white throat and body, accentuated by a dark bib-like band that crosses his chest. Darker gray flight feathers highlighted his buffy wing linings. His tail was gray stripped with a white base. Heidi was the same, with a female hawk. Marshall let out a shrill, monotone_ skreeee. _I angled my head towards him. Tobias slowly demorphed into his own body, flapping up into the rafters. We followed him as Rachel morphed eagle and Ax turned into an Osprey.

We ready? Tobias asked. I wondered idly who would be the leader. But of course, Jake had to stay behind and rest. The whole time I've been here, I think he slept at least four days, possibly less.

Cassie, you and Marco are the only ones who can get Jake to sleep. Maybe it would be wise to see to it that he sleep for at least a few hours. But I don't suggest taking him home- it would be wiser still to keep him here. Marshall said. I wondered for a moment why he spoke this 'aloud' until I realized that Jake had fallen asleep sitting up. Cassie and Marco nodded.

Shall we leave? Ax asked, taking flight. I launched myself into the air, giggling slightly. Of course, the feeling of flying is always enough to make me giddy, but still! It makes me giggle a lot, every time. Marshall flew above me, making his _skreeee _noise. Heidi made no sound, flying by me with a wary thought of Are they to be trusted? Truly, Ocie? I made a loud, shrill and coarse _kek-kek-kek-kek-kek _noise.

I think so. They haven't done anything to me and I've been here for almost three weeks. Wouldn't they do something by then if they wanted to hurt me? I asked privately. She dipped low and ignored me. She wouldn't admit it, but we knew she loved flying. Something must have happened to where she totally hates life. She only listened to Marshall with all ears focused.

So, your real name isn't Ocie? Where did you come up with the name Ocie? Rachel asked, flying near me. Talon got a little nervous, trying to pull away. I reassured her and stayed near Rachel.

I don't really know- Marshall helped us all pick names. If I could have, I would've shrugged.

Guys, maybe you shouldn't fly so close- it looks suspicious if so many different types of birds are flying like a flock. Tobias said tensely.

You would know. Marshall grunted, flapping away from me.

Be nice. I said gently. He didn't like Tobias much, along with Marco. He thought Tobias was annoyingly shy and that Marco had something to hold against him. Or that's what he told me. I think that maybe he didn't like Marco because _I_ liked Marco. But who knows with this kid? He's always so cryptic. Like Ax. I think. I only met him one day ago. Or whatever…Yeah…

I think that's it. Everyone ready? Rachel made a loud noise and did a straight dive down wards, her wings folded in. I sighed and would have rolled my eyes. Tobias laughed in our heads and followed quickly. Ax went after them.

Heidi? You go first, the Ocie, then I'll follow. Marshall said commandingly. I flapped over and tried to hit him with my wing. Missed. Oh well.

Why do you have to be so bossy? I groaned. Heidi made no complaint, just dived towards the ground, on a slightly less drastic scale than Rachel and Tobias. When she landed and started demorphing, I dove down, wings tucked in, head facing directly downward.

Ocie…you idiot… I heard Marshall sigh quietly as I landed slightly wobbly. I laughed in everyone's heads and began to demorph. I felt my toes and fingers and back re appear. Then my mouth, then my skin (ew…) and finally my eye sight and ears dulled to human hearing. Gecko time. "Everyone ready?" Marshall asked, looking down at his bike shorts. That's all he could find. No shirt. I'm not complaining but it seemed to make everyone else uncomfortable. Heidi silently began morphing into the gecko, olive skin turning into greenish scales, pupils splitting and back shrinking. Her tail emerged and her hands became small clawed fingers. She shrunk completely. Then I did exactly what she did, along with Marshall, Ax, and Rachel. I looked at Tobias and freaked. _**Oh my goth! Run! Danger! Danger! OH MY GOTH! Hawk! Predator!! **_The gecko brain thought trying to scamper away. Everyone was scampering around. Tobias remained a hawk to help us.

Calm down guys. It's just me. Tobias. Ocie, Rachel, Heidi, Marshall. It's just me. Breathe. He said. I stopped moving to watch him. He wasn't moving. Right. Ocie. Ocie Rose McGavin. That's my name. Not Geico the gecko…

I got it. Marshall.

Me too. Rachel agreed.

SO DID I!! I yelped, pleased.

Uh-huh. Who other than Heidi could have such a beautiful, poetic response?

I looked at Tobias as he began to transform. Do you realize how weird it is to see a HAWK turn into a LIZARD? Sure it's way weird to watch a person turn into a lizard, but a hawk? Insane!! Way cool, though. His feathers turned to scales first, leaving a green and scaly hawk. Weird. Then he shrunk to size and his beak turned into a small mouth. His talons and wings became four oddly shaped legs. His eyes must have dulled because he groaned. The tail was the last to change. Way too weird and cool at the same time. It should be right over here, if Jake was right. Rachel said, taking the lead. We all followed directly behind her like a line of baby ducks following their mother.

Way not to be noticeable guys. Tobias said wryly, following behind Ax, who had been silent.

Marshall go a little to your right, then. I'll get a little bit on the wall, Heidi follow Marshall, Tobias fall back a little bit with Ax. It won't help much but just a tiny bit does a lot. I said, scampering onto the brick and latching on easily. Bug!! Bug!! _Don't you dare!!_ I told myself, getting off the wall ASAP. I was immediately sensing warmth in the air. Unnatural warmth. My lizard mind liked it a little, but Ocie was in there too, and I did not like it. Could it possibly be something like a Kandrona?? No, they wouldn't have a Kandrona- something that important- here. Right?

Guys…? I asked wearily, stopping. Go down now. I think we just need to get in there. Yeerk pool. Rachel said, scampering down. I could barely see. Oh well. I dove down after her, followed closely by Tobias, Marshall, Ax, and Heidi. I found myself feeling lots of space, but stale air. And warmth.

Demorph? I asked hesitantly. Rachel answered by slowly turning into a human. I followed in suit, enjoying the fact that I no longer craved bugs and could see a little better. I shook myself out, scooting away from the rest of them. Ax took up the most space, which isn't saying much.

"Okay, Heidi, turn into your dingo. It moves the fastest of all of your morphs." Marshall said roughly as he began to change into the sleek black jaguar. He was grinning. I thought for a moment…Tiger…wolf…cheetah…

"Guys? Marshall, what should I become?" I asked as Rachel became a grizzly bear. Tobias was slowly becoming a polar bear along with Ax.

Cheetah. He replied immediately. I shrugged and started to morph. I think he just liked it because it was also feline and it was fast. Possibly because it could maneuver easier than a tiger in these cave like places. I won't go into detail this time, so let's just say I was magically a cheetah, standing beneath a large grizzly.

Let's roll. She said, leading the way. We were trying to be as stealthy as a band of polar bears, a cheetah, a grizzly, a jaguar, and a dingo could be. Which isn't exactly saying something but we were quiet for a pack of weirdly matched animals. Herd, or whatever. Pack. I kept my left side pressed to the wall when the cave had suddenly opened up on the right side. People and Hork-bajir and Taxxon were all gathered, either caged, free, or being dragged towards the Yeerk pool.

I shivered and slowly let the cheetah mind take over, telling her only a few things. _Slugs- enemy. Giant worms- enemies. Weird smelling humans- enemies. Strange smelling alien creatures with swords- enemies. Caged humans- leave alive. _And I let her slink along the wall as everyone leapt towards them.

A dracon beam was shot. I lowered onto my belly and crept forward still, letting my claws dig into the dirt. Stale.

Then I lunged! I bit into soft, fuzzy Taxxon flesh, ripping into it. A Hork-bajir cut into my back leg, but I jumped before it could even get anymore of me. The Taxxon was down. I heard a strange noise, tilting my head to watch a big human-like creature swing giant arms around and roar, attacking things. The jaguar- a cousin animal?- lunged away from the arms, eyeing them carefully. The grizzly was throwing people like crazy, putting her muzzle in the humans faces. I slunk away from her, scared slightly at her size. A polar bear roared, sinking its already bloody teeth into a Taxxon. I went for the legs of something, then went for its throat as it went down. I heard the scream, but paid that no mind as I finished it. Something seared my leg again, but I shook it off and swiped at the snake like head of something black looming over me. Danger! To your left! I turned and hissed, lowering to my belly. The dracon beam hit the Hork-bajir behind me. I purred a little and went for the cages.

The boy that Marshall didn't like was in there, shaking the bars and yelling about being let out. I cocked my head to the side, trying to understand where I recognized him from. Where…Then the human of me snapped back into focus, watching him. Jake. He looked like Jake. NO! Don't Marshall!! I lunged at him, liquid titanium muscles pouncing onto the black jaguar that was going for the boys throat. He's innocent! He hasn't done anything! The jaguar threw me and I twisted my springy spine until I was flying through the air on my belly. The Yeerk pool was rushing up on me. _Oh no, oh no…oh no…_ I thought, trying to push myself away. A dark, thick and muscled arm caught me, pulling me to the ground and not even rocking with the impact. Marco. That's why my cheetah didn't freak at the sight of such a big creature. She'd seen or sensed him before. I brushed my body against his leg in gratitude, then moved out of the way as a dracon beam fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX TWO HOURS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shivered, sitting in the barn with everyone. Nothing good. Visser Three wasn't even there, at the Yeerk Pool. It was just the one. Not The one. The one where he was hiding his sorry butt. Marco was looking slightly confused as if he didn't know why exactly he was in the battle today. Not that it was anything important- just pure danger and adrenaline. Rachel was speaking quietly to Tobias, who was in human morph. Cassie was looking at something in a horse stall. I wandered over to her, hopping up on the thing to see. "Ha. Ha. Ha-ha." I laughed in a stalled way, looking down at Jake. He was sleeping all curled up in the corner of the stall. He was covered with a thin blanket. Marshall hovered over me, looking guilty.

"Ocie, I'm sorry about earlier. I was really angry.' He said. I shrugged and looked away, at the watch on Tobias' watch. Eight thirty pm.

"So, who's house are we supposed to stay in?" I asked loudly. Jake must've heard, because he stood and pointed at Rachel, then me. Tobias, then Marshall, Heidi then Cassie.

"Jake isn't one to talk when he first wakes up." Marco laughed as Jake stretched his back hugely. I laughed a little, too.

"Heidi has to come with me." Marshall said in a twitchy voice.

"No, she has to go with Cassie." Jake said grumpily. "Why?" "Fine, she can go with you. But Marco can yous stay at my house tonight? Two on one wouldn't be really fair, now would it?" Jake gave Marco a look, who nodded. I smiled at Rachel, who gave me a speculative look and smiled back. Something about how long I've known her -about two and a half weeks- told me she wanted to go shopping. No, I would not go shopping with Rachel. I think from the way that Cassie is always so thoroughly refusing that it would be dastardly.

"Can we please go? I'm really sleepy…" I said quietly, yawning and walking out before Marshall could say anything purposely. Marco followed me out instead of Rachel, who was still talking to Tobias. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I whispered, yawning again.

"You seemed a little…freaked out when you almost…fell in." I couldn't pretend to not know what he was talking about, though with anyone else I would have tried.

"I'm fine. Thanks. Why were you out there, today, any ways?" I asked quietly, trying not to sound ungrateful. He smiled a little, in that ironical way that I recognized as if I'd known him forever.

"I don't know. Honesty, you'd think I'd be the first to say I wanted to stay home. But I followed you guys and some how ended up following a cheetah as a lizard. Then I was fighting. You were hissing. It was confusing." I smiled cynically and pushed him against the side of the barn.

"Really? Were you worried about us? Hmmm??" I teased, holding him to the barn. Unfortunately, he's bigger than me so he just pushed me off.

"No. I was just bored." He said sarcastically, but I couldn't tell if he meant that he WAS worried, or that he- "So…you were right about your friend Heidi. I mean, she does seem pretty blood thirsty." He said, hands in his pockets. He started walking away. I followed, putting my hands in my pockets, too.

"She's been that way since we awoke. It's strange- seeing someone as blood thirsty as me. I always thought of myself as deranged or freaky. Heidi made me think that I was being melodramatic." I said quietly, half hoping he heard and half hoping he didn't.

"I know what you mean. I thought bringing home bad grades would kill me- now I know what can." He sighed. "Don't be so dark!" I snapped. "That's Marshall's job!" I added with a grin.

"Yeah, tall, dark, and stoic over there doesn't know the difference between a caterpillar and a Taxxon- which is saying something." Marco snorted. "Is someone a little jealous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed out loud and turned his head a little. "No." "What are you looking at?" I asked, trying to see over his shoulder. "Listen closely. I think that is Rachel and Tobias." He laughed a little, turning into a bird. I sighed and turned into the falcon. We followed them silently, perching in nearby trees. "What's wrong, Tobias? You're acting so weird." Rachel said, following him into the woods. I wanted to sigh in frustration, but instead of doing so, I merely followed them. Marco was following, too. Good. Because if he gets us into trouble, I'm going to beat that boy till he can't fight the Yeerks even with his mind or in his imagination. "N-nothing. Just wanted to talk." Tobias sighed, sitting at the base of a tree. I cocked my head to the side. Could he be- OHH!! I get it, I get it!!

Marco, does he…? I asked in a private thought.

Oh come on. How could you not know that? If anyone couldn't tell that, they're retarded. He laughed in my head. I froze in my spot. Thanks a lot, Marco. I laughed, trying to sound like it didn't hurt as bad as it did. I don't know why it made me feel like someone just slapped me- it must have to do with my memories trying to come back. I repressed them and tuned in to Rachel and Tobias' conversation.

"Um…well…I was…"

"Tobias, wait. I have a question to ask you and I'd rather ask this and get it over with rather than waiting for some new hell to be fall us- like the news you probably have. I wanted to know if you would go out with me the next time we have a free day." Tobias froze, not even his hair moving in the wind. _Well?! Boy, answer!! _


End file.
